According to the related art, a printing device which performs printing using a UV ink which is cured by irradiating an ultraviolet ray is known. In this printing device, an ink is discharged onto a medium from a nozzle of a head and then the ultraviolet ray is irradiated onto a dot formed on the medium. The dot is cured by irradiating the ultraviolet ray to be fixed onto the medium so that satisfactorily printing may be performed on a medium in which it is hard to absorb liquid. For example, the printing device is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In Patent Document 1, disclosed is a printing device including a conveying unit which conveys a printing medium, six heads which are arranged in a conveying direction and discharge cyan, magenta, yellow, black, orange, and green inks, six temporarily curable irradiating units which are arranged in a downstream of a conveying direction between heads to temporarily cure (pinning) dot ink discharged onto the printing medium from each head, and a mainly curable irradiating unit which mainly cures the dot ink to be fixed onto the printing medium. The printing device disclosed in Patent Document 1 cures the dot ink in two steps, that is, the temporary curing step and the mainly curable step, so that bleeding between color inks or spreading of the dot is suppressed.
The temporarily curable irradiating unit disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a so-called ultraviolet irradiating device which is disposed above the printing medium to irradiate an ultraviolet ray on the printing medium and irradiates a linear ultraviolet ray in a width direction of the printing medium. In the temporarily curable irradiating unit, an LED is used as a light source in accordance with a demand for a light-weight and a compact size of the printing device. A plurality of LEDs is disposed to be parallel to each other along the width direction of the printing medium.